


Variegated

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [494]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee finishes up at the hospital, but what's going on with Gibbs?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/07/2000 for the word [variegated](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/07/variegated).
> 
> variegated  
> Having marks or patches of different colors;as, "variegated leaves or flowers."  
> Varied; distinguished or characterized by variety; diversified.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. More kitten fluff.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), and [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Variegated

McGee had finally been admitted to the hospital, which was none too soon as he was getting tired of the variegated colors of his skin and clothes due to the blood. They quickly stitched him up and sent him home with strict instructions to stay away from lifting weights or anything else that might injure his shoulder more. 

McGee sighed. He knew this would mean that he was on desk duty for most of the rest of this case. He wasn't looking forward to it. Though he still wanted to know what Gibbs meant with his comments about Tony.

Fortunately, Gibbs had waited around until McGee's surgery was done. Tim still wasn't sure how Gibbs hadn't been kicked out given he still had a kitten in his arms. Tim supposed that was just the magic of Gibbs though.

“What happened to Balboa?” McGee questioned as Gibbs led him out of the hospital and to his car.

“I sent him to pick up Abby and some supplies. He'll meet us at my place.” Gibbs explained, without really explaining anything.

Tim was even more confused now, but he doubted that he'd get anything more out of Gibbs at this point. He waited for them to arrive, knowing with Gibbs driving that it wouldn't take long at all. Instead of asking questions, he watched the scenery fly by and tried to keep his stomach calm. Even with the year or so of practice he had, he still hadn't figured out how to keep from getting motion sickness without concerted effort.

Just then there was a mew and McGee looked down to see the kitten staring up at him with a questioning face. Nervously, McGee raised a hand to pet it. He'd never been much of a cat person.

Although, he was impressed the kitten was staying upright with Gibbs' driving, given it wasn't fastened in. Apparently, McGee petting it was all the invitation it needed to climb into McGee's lap. He guessed the cat had decided he was safer, right now, than Gibbs was.

Really, McGee couldn't blame him since Gibbs legs and arms were constantly moving as he shifted and steered the car. He still really wanted to know how Tony fit into all of this, but hoped Gibbs would explain when they got to his place. Happy to see Gibbs' house finally in sight, McGee breathed a sigh of relief and gave the cat one last pet. 

He wasn't sure how, but the cat had managed to avoid clawing him and injuring his shoulder more during the whole car ride. As soon as the car came to a stop, McGee unfastened his seatbelt and opened the door. Before he could even consider what to do with the cat, it jumped down and stalked over to the front door haughtily.

Gibbs was quickly out of the car and making his way to the front door. Before Gibbs could open the door, though, the kitten had nudged it open and walked in like he owned the place, settling on one of the couch cushions. Gibbs shook his head at the silly kitten and followed after him, leaving McGee too bring up the rear and shut the door.

Neither Abby nor Balboa were there. Surprised Gibbs hadn't vanished down to work on his boat, McGee chose a chair facing Gibbs who had sat down next to the kitten on the couch. McGee watched as the kitten immediately clambered into Gibbs' lap and promptly fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
